


I Can Do What I Want

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: A very short HimaTomo fic for Himari's birthday. I think they're cute.





	I Can Do What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I've realised I need to stop having big ideas that I don't have the stamina/endurance to finish writing, and instead just do some tiny ideas until I feel better again.
> 
> So here's a very short HimaTomo fic for Himari's birthday. I think they're cute.

"Urgh..." Himari didn't want to move. Ever again. It was fine to just... just sit there.

"Ahaha." Tomoe had come back into the room. "Think you had enough?" she teased.

"'s not my fault," Himari said. "When did y'all get so good at making cakes?" The one they made for her birthday the year before hadn't come close. Maybe it was because they were more seasoned at being high school girls this year. Their true power was unleashing.

Tomoe pulled up a chair, and sat down facing Himari. "Honestly Tsugu did the brunt of the work." It made sense that Tsugumi had started helping out more with the actual baking at the cafe. "Though Ran was surprisingly skilled too. I tried asking Saaya for tips, but I could barely understand half of what she told me. I don't think baking is going to be my second language any time soon."

Himari smiled. It was very sweet that they had gone through all that effort for her. But she wasn't going to cry any more about it. There had been enough of that. They always teased her about how easily she cried, but it wasn't like she could help it. "Well, thank you very much," she said. Even though she had already thanked everyone several times. "Have the others left?"

"Yeah," Tomoe confirmed. It was getting dark, after all. "Do you want me to leave too?"

"No." Himari shook her head. It was okay if girlfriends stayed longer than regular friends. Probably.

Tomoe chuckled. "Well, is there anything else you want on your birthday, princess?" she asked.

"Hm..." Himari wasn't sure how she felt about being called a princess, even jokingly. But since it was her birthday, maybe it was fine to indulge a little. "I want to be carried."

"Huh?"

"Like a princess. I want you to carry me," Himari clarified.

"Uh-huh..." Tomoe gave her a dubious look.

"Hey, you're the one who asked!"

"Hahaha, okay, okay." Tomoe laughed as she got up, and then crouched down besides Himari, who put her arms around Tomoe before getting lifted up.

"Wheeeee!" Himari giggled.

"H-hey, don't squirm so much," Tomoe said.

"Why? Are you saying I'm too heavy?" Himari asked.

"No, but it's hard to keep my balance if you don't keep still."

"Tough. Because now..." Himari pulled herself up a bit more. "I'm taller than you!" she said triumphantly.

Tomoe sighed. "Ah, so that's what you really wanted," she said.

"It's my birthday, so I can do whatever I want," Himari said smugly.

"Oh really?" Tomoe was finally getting the swaying under control.

"Uh-huh." Himari looked down at her. A rare experience. "I can even do this..." She pressed her mouth against Tomoe's. It tasted like she'd had a breath mint while she was out of the room.

"Himari..."

"Tomoe..." In spite of her attempts not to, Himari had started to blush. "Will you stay the night?" Maybe that was asking a bit much. They had known each other forever, but they hadn't technically been dating for very long. Things were different now. Or at least they felt that way.

Tomoe looked surprised for just a moment, but then her expression softened. "Alright, I guess I should also do what you want," she said with a smile. "Since it's your birthday."

"Yay!" Himari beamed.

"I need to text Ako to let her know, but I'm sure she'll understand."

"She better."


End file.
